un angel caido del cielo
by cherrymeems
Summary: bueno, este es mi primer fic que publico en esta pagina, epero que els guste, es un Ryosaku, se trata de un dia normal sakuno se encuentra a un angel y como este s eenamora e intenta hacer las cosas dificiles para nuestros protagonistas


Era una tarde muy hermosa, cuando una joven muy bella caminaba hacia su casa, venia de ver las practicas del club de tennis ya que había sido arrastrada por su mejor amiga como ya era costumbre, Sakuno Ryusaki, iba caminando muy distraída pensando en lo que había pasa en las canchas de tennis, había notado que su queridísimo príncipe no dejaba de dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba ella y la otra chica escandalosa, pero lo que noto la hizo sentir mal ya que se dio cuenta de no la miraba a ella sino que mira era a su amiga

Sakuno: es lo mas lógico, después de todo Tomoka se ha vuelto muy bonita-y mientras mas pensaba en ello, mas se deprimía, tanto estaba encismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un joven s ele acercaba, y al parecer este tampoco noto a la distraída sakuno, cada vez se acercaban mas sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia hasta que…

Sakuno: AUCH!-dijo cayendo al suelo, había chocado con alguien-lo siento en verdad, iba caminado distraída y no me…-se disculpo de inmediato pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que aquel joven con el que había chocado la interrumpió

Joven: por favor ayúdame!- y terminado lo dicho se desmayo cayendo en los brazos de Sakuno

Sakuno: Se desmayo!Hay que hago!Lo dejo acá? Hay no me da pena dejarlo así, mmm… que hago? Mmm…ah!Ya se! lo llevare a casa y ahí le preguntare cuando despierte de donde es y que es lo que le paso, si eso are! –hay pero que pesado!-exclamo al cargarlo, le costo mucho llevarlo hasta su casa pero al fin había llegado.

Sakuno: al fin llegamos!Ya llegue!No hay nadie, que bueno que mi abuela no ha llegado, de lo contrario ya me hubiera imaginado el sermón que se me venia-dijo depositando (n.a: jeje una amiga mía me dice:"que es un sobre que lo deposita  
?"XD) en la cama-mejor iré a buscar alguna vendas y medicamentos para curarlo-y así se fue a buscar las cosa, cuando ya tenia todo regreso al cuarto, por alguna razón no podía despegarle los ojos de encima

Sakuno: es muy guapo!- "pero que dices sakuno!" se reprendía mentalmente asi misma, mientras sus mejillas tomaban rápidamente un color carmesí, en ese momento el joven empezó despertar

Joven: q…qu…e…QUE ME PASO? DONDE ESTOY? AUCH!- dijo cerrando los ojos de en denoto de dolor, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un lugar nuevo para el, por eso se había sentado de golpe en la cama y el movimiento brusco le provoco dolor.

Sakuno: debes de tener cuidado, tus heridas todavía no han sanado, pero no te preocupes, no son tan graves, en un par de días estarás como nuevo-dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente

Joven: que hasta ahora había notado a sakuno pregunto- y tu quien eres ?me podrías decir donde estoy?

Sakuno: asintió con la cabeza-mucho gusto, yo soy sakuno Ryuzaki-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-y te encuentras en mi habitación-al decir esto ultimo se sonrojo

Joven: es un placer conocerla señorita ryuzaki, yo soy Yamato Ishida.

Sakuno: no me llames por mi apellido, puedes decirme sakuno

Yamato: en ese caso sakuno puedes decirme Matt

Sakuno: ººº/ººº-"pero que me pasa, me volví a sonrojar, antes fue por verlo y ahora me sonrojo por su sonrisa, que yo sepa esto solo me pasa con **_el_** "

Matt: pasa algo?- se había dado cuenta del color carmesí en las mejillas de la chica y también que esta no lo dejaba de mirar

Sakuno: ººº/ºººeeh…no!No pasa nada, jejeje-negó rápidamente y luego empezó a reírse nerviosamente

Matt: "que humano mas raro, aunque es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de uno y sin nombrar que es la primera vez que hablo con uno, por cierto es muy hermosa"-hasta recién se había detenido a mirar con mas detenimiento a sakuno, notando así la belleza de la joven-"que me pasa!Siento como mis mejillas están ardiendo y como mi corazón se acelera con tan solo contemplar esos hermosos ojos color rojizo!Ohoh… creo saber que me esta pasando!Y esto no es muy bueno!Se supone que no debo enamorarme de ningún humano!Eso seria un problema para mi tarea!Hay sin embargo es muy hermosa!"-mientras la seguía mirando y se hacia más notorio su sonrojo (n.a: cuando vean algo encerrado entre comillas eso significa que el personaje esta habando)

Sakuno: sucede algo malo?-ahora era ella quien había notado el sonrojo del muchacho y que este no le apartaba la vista

Matt: no, nada-dijo mientras movía su cabeza en forma negativa muy rápido

Sakuno: y dime que fue lo que te paso?

Matt: pues lo que me paso fue que me había perdido en esta ciudad, luego fui perseguido por un perro y luego me tropecé y me caí varias veces hasta que llegue a un parque y como el perro todavía me seguía no vi el árbol y choque con el, entonces el perro me alcanzo y me ataco, una vez que me lo pude sacar de encima, decidí buscar un lugar para descansar y de paso poder comer algo porque tenia mucha hambre, pero me volvía perdí como ya era muy tarde no daba mas y no sabia ni donde estaba parado, y al estar cansado y hambriento no me di cuenta de tu presencia y pues chocamos, me desmaye y ahora estoy acá con tigo, y bueno esa es la historia quieres que te la repita?

Sakuno: con varias gotas en la cabeza-no gracias Matt, no hace falta que la repitas, jejeje, mejor dime de donde eres?

Matt: "que le digo? yo creo que lo mejor es que le cuente la verdad, no me da la impresión de que sea una mala persona, todo lo contrario, pero…hay si, yo le digo la verdad, a demás me seria de mucha ayuda que algún humano sepa de mi"-pues veras yo vengo de allí!-dijo señalando al con el dedo al techo

Sakuno: con una enorme gota en su cabeza-del techo?

Matt: no, no vengo del techo! Yo vengo de cielo, por que YO SOY UN ANGEL!-esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono muy orgulloso y confiado

Sakuno: un Angel!-guardo unos minutos de silencio para después- jajajajajajaja, hay que buena broma Matt!Jajajajaja

Matt: no es una broma sakuno!Yo realmente soy un Angel!-se había irritado un poco al ver que sakuno no le creía en lo mas mínimo

Sakuno: jajaja, perdón, perdón, es que jaja no puedo evitarlo, un Angel! Jajajajaja, mejor déjemelo ahí si? Y dime Matt tienes hambre?

Matt: asiente con la cabeza

Sakuno: espérame un momento, te traeré algo para que comas

Matt: de acuerdo, aquí estaré- le dijo mientras veía la puerta cerrarse- valla que linda habitación!- exclamo al observar mas detenidamente esta- esta es sakuno? valla se ve mucho mas joven de lo que es!- dijo mientras tomaba de la mesita de luz una foto donde aparecía ella y otro chico de ojos gatunos- claro que me veo mas joven en la foto Matt, para ese entonces tenia 12 nn – se voltio para ver a sakuno entrar a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida, como sándwiches, bolitas de pulpo, algunas frutas y un vaso con jugo

Sakuno: toma-dijo mientras le colocaba la bandeja en el regazo del joven-esta foto la sacaron en un campeonato de tennis, fue un accidente, ves a ese joven?-dijo mientras señalaba a Ryoma, matt asintió – pues en realidad el se iba a sacar la foto con otra persona, pero otro integrante del equipo me empujo y salí yo con el nn- se notaba que estaba feliz al contar todo eso, ya que la ponía contenta al recordar aquella vez que estuvo tan cerca de su amado príncipe

Matt: te vez muy contenta al contar todo eso nn, y dime sakuno cuantos años tienes ahora?

Sakuno: yo tengo 14 años, y dime matt cuantos años tienes tu? No parece que seas más grande que yo nn

Matt: tengo 15 nn allá en el cielo soy uno de los Ángeles mas jóvenes que hay nn

Sakuno: "que la tiene con lo del ángel!"

Matt: por cierto, gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa nn

Sakuno: valla, si que tenias hambre!- exclamo al ver la bandeja vacia

Matt: oye, hace un buen rato que te quiero preguntar algo

Sakuno: dime

Matt: me llamo mucho la atención aquel objeto- dijo mientras señalaba una caja negra, con la parte de adelante en vidrio negro, con botones, por el cual se pueden ver diferentes imágenes (n.a: que quieren que haga!El pobre no sabe que es un televisor!Pobre chico!No sabe de lo que se pierde!XD)

Sakuno: nnU eso? Es un televisor matt- tenia varias gotitas en su cabeza- nunca habías visto una TV?- pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

Matt: no, nunca había visto tal cosa, con que se llama televisión

Sakuno: quieres verla?

Matt: se extraño por la pregunta que le hizo sakuno-"que no la estoy viendo ahora?"- si quiero verlo-le había dicho que si para ver a que se refería SU sakuno

Sakuno: mira, son esto se prende el televisor y con este se cambia de canal-le explicaba como funcionaba el control remoto- bueno, me voy a limpiar la cocina y me llevare esto, con permiso-dijo retirando la bandeja y saliendo del dormitorio

Matt: valla!esto si que es nuevo para mi!es muy entretenido!-no le presto mucha atención a sakuno ya que toda su atención esta puesta en los programas del cable

Sakuno: "si que es extraño"-dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Depuse de que terminara de limpiar

Sakuno: ya termine, me pregunto que estará haciendo Ryoma?- al decir su nombre se sonrojo levemente- por que pienso en el? Será mejor ver que esta haciendo matt- cuando se encaminaba a las escaleras ve a matt bajar de ellas- ya te cansaste de ver televisión?- matt asiente con la cabeza

Matt: tu casa es muy bonita y grande saku!-dijo exclamando al ver la casa

Sakuno: no es la gran cosa, hay casas mas grandes y bonitas que la mía matt "un momento me llamo…saku? que confianzudo!"-y al pensar en eso no pudo dejar de sonreír, cosa que provoco que matt se sonrojara

Matt: volviendo a su estado normal-oye saku, a que escuela vas?

Sakuno: que se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hizo matt, pero aun asi se la respondió- pues voy a la secundaria de seigaku, porque la pregunta?

Matt: es que tenia planeado ingresar al colegio y bueno como tu eres a la única que conozco ene este lugar pues…

Sakuno: pensabas ingresar a mi colegio asi no estarías radiado de descosidos no matt?

Matt: me he dado cuenta de que eras muy inteligente, sacas conclusiones muy rápido y muy acertadas- este comentario hizo que sakuno se apenara un poco

Sakuno: eso no es cierto ººº/ººº

Matt: "que chica! Es muy modesta, hay se ve tan linda con sus mejillas sonrosadas, realmente es una persona muy bella y no solo por lo su físico, que no esta nada mal por cierto, pero también es muy hermosa interiormente, yo siendo un angel me doy cuenta de ello, es muy dulce, tierna, y muy amable, estoy seguro de que algún día va a ser una angel"-esto era lo que pasaba por la mente del angel- y dime saku, tienes algún novio allá en seigaku?

Sakuno: se puso como tomate ante la pregunta de matt- ººººº/ººººno, no tengo ººº/ººº

Matt: ya entiendo, y dime haces algo? Como practicar algún deporte? "he oído que los humanos son de estar en actividad constantemente y generalmente buscan algo con lo cual entretenerse y pasar el tiempo y los deportes son lo que mas practican" pensaba el angel

Sakuno: si, practico tennis nn por cierto a que club piensas entrar? Se supone que en seigaku todos deben de pertenecer a uno (n.a: no se si sea verdad pero en mi historia es necesario pertenecer a un club)

Matt: eso no lo sabia, de seguro tu estas en uno no es asi?-sakuno asiente- y dime en cual estas tu saku?

Sakuno: estoy en el club de tennis nn

Matt: en ese caso, me inscribiré en el club de tennis!- lo dijo muy feliz

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, había llegado sumire y cual fue su sorpresa? encontrase a un total extraño, en su casa, solo con su nieta y a esas horas de la noche, asi que ya saben lo que le espera a sakuno y matt no, pues si no lo saben sigan llendo, que esto fue lo que paso…

Sumire: SAKUNO!QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO JOVENCITA!Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON UN EXTRAÑO EN LA CASA Y A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?

Sakuno: ya abuela nnU tranquilízate, veras el no es un extraño, el es Yamatto Ishida- le hace seña con la mano al joven que tenia a su lado

Matt: mucho gusto de conocerla señora- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- como dijo sakuno antes yo soy Yamatto Ishida

Sumire: que al parecer todavía seguía un poco irritada- y que es lo que hace aquí?

Sakuno: veras lo que paso fue…

Y asi sakuno le explico lo situación a si abuela con ayuda de matt, estuvieron hablando maso menos unas dos horas hasta que…

Sakuno: y eso fue lo que paso-termino de contar lo ocurrido tomando una gran bocanada de aire

Sumire: JAJAJAJA- estallo en carcajadas- JAJAJAJA asi que eso fue lo que paso? Jajajaja

Sakuno: abuela! Eso no es divertido! ¬¬

Matt: nnU

Sumire: hay, perdón chicos, es que jijiji, fue muy divertido jejeje, y dime ya tienes lugar para quedarte matt?

Matt: pues todavía no he podido encontrar ningún lugar todavía señora (n.a: y como va a poder encontrarlo si se la paso todo el tiempo con sakuno? ¬¬)


End file.
